The long-range purpose of this project is to study the structure and funtion of membrane ionic channels and their interaction with channel-opening and channel-closing drugs. We determined the properties of batrachotoxin-modified sodium channels in neuroblastoma cells using a suction pipet voltage clamp. Our measurements are generally consistent with previous measurements using radioactive uptake methods.